Fallen
by Roronoa1997
Summary: this is a story i wrote with a friend and wanted to share it will all my fans i hope you like it as much as my other stories :)
1. Chapter 1

Kain leans against a tree his right leg throbbing, the after effects of taking a fall down a hill injuring his leg badly. A twig snaps, Kain's ears make out the sound of footsteps pounding on the trail, the smell of bear reaches his nose, his eyes narrow as a girl looking to be about 18 stumbles in front of him breathing heavily her eyes filled with terror as her foot catches in a root sending her face first into the dirt. Looking up he sees the bear snarling as it comes barreling towards the girl who screams trying to get away. He snarls quickly turning to his wolf form roaring at the bear before leaping at it and fighting it off. The animal runs off into the woods and Kain changes back, leaning against the tree pain flaring in his girl stands up trying to slow her breathing as her eyes meeting his.

"You saved my life."The girl says noticing him favoring his right leg.

Kain nods sliding down the tree sitting with his leg propped up on a root so he can nurse it.

"Your hurt?" The girl says taking a step forward, but stops not sure if she should approach him. "Did the bear hit you?"

Kain shakes his head. "No, I hurt myself when I fell down the hill."

"What are you doing out here by yourself? I could have sworn I saw a wolf." She shakes her head. "I must have hit my head."

"I should ask the same of you. And yes you saw a wolf."

"I was hiking I got a little lost." She blushes "That's when the bear attacked, Wait i really did see a wolf?"

"That was me." Kain says.

Her eyes widen and she takes a step back. "That was you?" She continues to back up till her back connects with a tree, her eyes never leaving him. "Just what are you? How is this possible."

Kain shrugs shaking his head with a chuckle. "I hate to disappoint you, but I'm very real. I believe most people call us werewolves."

"Your a werewolf?" She asks slowly approaching Kain not wanting him to feel threatened.

Kain nods a smile lighting up his face. "Hope you won't hold it against me."

"Why would I do that?" She asks.

"Well not everybody likes us."

"What isn't there to like? You saved my life, Plus your kinda cute." She sit in front of kain, his nose catching the light smell of blood.

"Well, that's the first time I've heard someone call a werewolf cute. What happened to you?"

"Huh? What you mean?" She asks confused.

"I can smell blood on you."

"But I don't remember being hurt?" She says looking herself over.

"Well, maybe it's something close by then." Kains says looking around as best as he can. The girl turns around looking into the woods, kain's eyes making out slash marks across her back.

"Looks like the bear nicked you." Kain says touching her back feeling her jump under his touch.

"Is it bad?" She asks trying to see her back.

Kain shakes his head peeling aside the torn pieces of clothing. "Not really, Looks like your shirt took the brunt of it."

She sighs with relief as he removes his hand turning back to face him, reaching a hand out towards his leg "Um can i? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Kain nods slowly letting out a sigh moving his leg so she can reach it.

"I won't hurt you i promise." She smiles softly. " I'm Nora by the way."

"Kain, Nice to meet you."

Nora smiles and slowly slide up his pant leg seeing the bruised skin and swollen knee underneath stopping when he grunts in pain.

"I'm not sure if it's just banged up, broken, bleeding, or what."

"Well there is blood and looks like it is bruising." Nora says looking at both sides of his knee. She grabs Kain's foot and slowly pushes up on his leg bending it towards his chest stopping about halfway when he flinches and suck in a breath.

Nora Ravenblood: "Sorry looks like your knee is sprained and you may have a small hairline fracture."

Kain groans and closes his eyes. "Well, that explains the pain in my leg."

"Stay put!" Nora orders standing up and run off into the woods coming back a few minutes later carrying to very long sticks which she set on either side of his leg then gets rope from her pack.

"So you know first aid huh?" Kain asks a bit amused.

"I have to it's part of my job." She cut up the rope and press the sticks against his leg tying it at the top and bottom before working upwards.

"Really? What is your job?"

"I'm a mountain guide." Nora says not looking up from her task.

"Is that so?"

"Yep." Nora pulls the ropes tight and secures them. "I don't live far from here." She says hooking her arm under Kains arms helping him stand up, steadying him when he sways on his feet.

"You're pretty light." She laughs leading him down the the trail slowly helping kain climb over tree roots, and rocks. "So what were you doing out here?"

"Getting in touch with the inner beast I guess you might say."

They walked for another ten minutes when Kain gasps his eyes landing on an enormous mansion sitting in the middle of a clearing. "This is my home. I know impressive right."

"This is your place? I had been wondering who lived there." Kain says looking at Nora.

"I used to live her with my dad." Her eyes grow sad and she stop looking at the ground. "But he is gone now."

"I see. You mean you live here by yourself?"

She nods a tear hanging at the edge of her eye. "He vanished when I was twelve."

"Wow. I'm sorry." Kain says feeling sorry for the girl.

She shakes her head. "I have been living alone ever since."

"That must have been rough."

"It was at moments but I survived." She helps him to the house leaning Kain against the wall as she unlocks the door before helping him inside his eyes taking in the house.

"Wow, quite the decor."

Nora laughs taking him to the couch setting him down on it. "My dad was very into older stuff." She goes into a side room coming back with two pillows, which she uses to prop up his leg.

"Am I in a house or a hospital here?" Kain says with a chuckle.

Nora swats his good leg playfully. "You know i could have just left you out there. Besides if your leg is broken, it has to be elevated or it could cause a blood clot, And if that happens say goodbye to your leg."

"I'll be okay. I've been through some tough stuff."

"Do you have a family?" Nora asks sitting next to him on the couch.

"Yeah. My folks like in another part here. I've got a home in town."

"Well you should call them cause you will have to stay here for a while." She kisses his cheek and disappear into the kitchen.

A smile spreads across his face as he takes out his phone finding the number for home which he calls, clearing his head as he explain to his mom that he's hurt and where they can find him.

"Wait your with a girl? A human girl! Kain!" His moms yells.

"Yes I'm with a human girl. And my leg is in bad shape mom."

"How bad?"

"Probably fractured, maybe broken."

Kain hears a pan clatter a string of curses following shortly after although he can't understand them for they sounded to be in an unknown language. "What was that?" His mom asks as Nora comes out carrying a platter of meat, cheese, and fruit.

"That was her, apparently having a mishap in the kitchen, Thanks." He smiles taking a couple pieces of cheese.

Nora blushes looking away. "I thought you would be hungry." She says sitting at the edge of the couch and begins removing the make shift split and measuring his leg writing things in a small notebook. Kain give her a weird look his mom's voice saying something about no touching her causing him to roll his eyes, as he tell her Nora is treating his leg before he hangs up the phone and sets it back in his pocket.

"Um sorry about the kiss I don't know why I did it." Nora blushes her hands still on his leg. After a moment she starts to get up but he grabs her arm stoping her.

"Hey it's okay. I mean it's not like you hit me or something." He says.

"I just feel bad." She redoes the splint and turns on the TV, handing him the remote. "If you need me just hit that red button on the remote, I have to go start getting things ready for a cast." Nora grabs an extra blanket from another couch and draps it over him before putting a pillow behind Kain's head and the tray of food in his lap.

Kain chuckles. "I'm guessing you don't get much in the way of company."

Nora shakes her head no. "Aside from my tours, no I don't."

"I see. Must get lonely around here."

Nora's eyes grow sad and she nods. "You have no idea."

Kain frowns reaching up and touching her cheek. "I know what that's like, since I live by myself."

"You do?" Her eyes meet his a blush seeping into her cheeks as his fingers brushes her cheek bone.

"Yeah, I do. It's been a few years now."

Nora pulls the blanket further over him and stands up. "Anyway if you need me just give me a buzz."

Kain nods with a smile shifting his leg under the blanket. "Thanks, I think you've done more than enough as it is."

She gives him a warm smile. "You saved my life, Let me do this, Plz."

Kain chuckles supporting his head with his arm then turns on the TV watching as Nora vanishes down a side hall. After watching netfix for an hour Kain looks up as Nora come out of the side hall carrying what looks like a small knee brace."This has to go on after the cast."

"I guess if that's what the doctor orders." He replies setting the remote down grunting as pain flares in his leg.

"Well currently I am the doctor so yep."

He chuckles and trys to relax, keeping his leg elevated as she pushes up the blanket setting the brace over his knee making sure it fits correctly.

"Well at least in injuring myself, I ran into a beautiful girl." He laughs watching as a blush turns her cheeks red. Nora shakes her head and secures the brace checking it over a couple times her mind racing before she finally nods. "Looks like it fits."

"Well I don't want to hobble around. I'd say that's a good thing."

"Don't celebrate just yet." Removing the blanket she helps him up watching as he keeps his weight on his good leg. "I am giving you a spare room to stay in." Putting her arm under his, she helps him down the hallway going slow as he jumps along till they get to a large blue door. "This is it."

"Thanks. Are you sure you want a stranger in your house?"

"You're hurt, plus I don't think you want to hurt me."

Kain smiles. "I guess that means I'm not going anywhere for a while."

"Not with the busted leg you're not," Nora says sternly opening the door. "It's not much but it will do right?" Slowly she walks into the room setting him down on the bed. "I made these crutches for you."

"I'm sure it will do. It may take some getting used to though." Kain says with a smile. "I appreciate this. Wasn't expecting to meet someone in the woods today."

"And apparently that person was beautiful?" She smirk as Kain nods with a smiles looking into her eyes.

"What is it?"

"You have beautiful eyes." Nora's eyes widen a bit as he lean forward his lips brushing hers.

She breaths him in as he presses fully cradling her head with his hand.

"Maybe we need to start getting acquainted." Kain says breaking the kiss.

Noras look at him with wide eyes. "Really but I'm human?"

"Well, so am I...for the most part."

He kisses her again running a hand through her soft hair. "It's up to you."

Nora smiles and hugs him. "I already said I think you're cute." She laughs kissing him softly. Kain smiles kissing her back putting his arms around her.

Nora Ravenblood: Nora pushes him back till he is laying down so she can prop up his leg with pillows then squeals as he pulls her down next to him as soon as she finish.

"You cold?" She asks blushing slightly.

"Maybe a bit." He says holding her close.

"So what you mean by acquainted?"

"As in we should get to know each other." He says rubbing her back. She nods making sure the brace won't come of his leg, still feeling his arm around her.

"So then Nora, tell me about yourself?"

"Well um what would you like to know? I mean i don't even know where to start." She says with a shrug.

"Well, you grew up here right?"

Nora nods. "With my dad, He taught me a lot, how to fight with swords, magic, and how to forge things."

"I see. So what do you do for a job?"

"I told you i am a mountain guide, people pay me to take them up the mountain, There is an old temple up at the top."

"An old temple? Really? I've never seen anything like that before."

"It's hidden very well." She answers grabbing a blanket to cover him with. "What about you?" Nora asks with a yawn.

"Well right now I'm in between jobs. I grew up here."

Nora smiles taking his hand in her's a yawn escaping her mouth. "Sorry to much happened today." She mutters as she falls asleep in his arms as kain smiles kissing her head slowly falling asleep alongside her.


	2. Chapter 2

They sleep for a few hours till Kain wakes up seeing Nora curled against his side her head on his chest. Kain smiles just stay still, enjoying her company rubbing soft circles into her back. Nora frowns, moving her head till it is buried in his neck.

"Kain." She mutter wrapping her arms around his waist a chuckle coming from kain, who rests letting her sleep against him. With barely any movement he runs his fingers through her hair just thinking about how wild it is that he meet this girl in the woods.

With a jerk Nora wakes up removing her head from kains neck rubbing her eyes looking over to see him awake smiling at her.

"Well good morning, did you sleep okay?" Kain asks touching her face as she sits up.

"I guess, your chest is kinda boney." She yawns stretching before climbing out of the bed coming around to help Kain out of the bed handing him his crutches. "Let's get you into the living room and i will make breakfast." Kain nods putting the crutches under his arms and hobbles to the door which Nora holds open for him, once inside the living room Kain sits down setting the crutches next to the couch laying back into the soft material with a sigh Nora lifting his leg up on the sofa putting three pillows under it.

"What would you like for breakfast?" She asks covering him with a blanket.

"Pancakes?" Kain asks turning on netflix finding an horror movie.

"Sure give me half an hour." Nora says going into the kitchen the clatter of bowls and plates soon echoing into the living room.

"Hey you okay in there?" Kain asks as a loud clatter rings from the kitchen, Nora pokes her head out of the kitchen giving him a thumbs up as the smell of food reaches Kain's nose his stomach growling loudly. Nora emerges from the kitchen a few minutes later carrying a big plate covered with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fruit.

"Breakfast is ready." She says with a smile.

"Wow that looks amazing." Kain says his stomach growing again.

Nora smiles softly Kain feeling his heart melt as she set the food in his lap.

" I know it's a lot, I just want you to feel like you have a home here to. That you would want to stay." Nora says tears spilling from her eyes.

Kain smiles wiping away her tears. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I don't want you to go, I like you too much!" She cries covering her face with her hands while her shoulders shake.

"Well, what shall we do then?"

Nora looks up at him her eyes red. "What do you mean?"

"I like you too, so why don't we just see where things go."

Nora nods before sighing looking down at her hands. "I'm not fully human Kain." Nora stands up and walks to a closet taking out a long sword in a golden sheath.

"Do tell." Kain says setting his plate down.

With a ring Nora unsheathes the sword Kain surprised to see the blade is pitch black with light smoke seeping around the edges.

"You're an underworlder?"

"A shadow being." Nora says eyeing the blade power seeming to flow around her.

Kain nods in understanding. "I see."

"I would let you hold it but I don't trust anyone with this blade" Nora does some sword moves before sheathing it again. "This blade is a part of me. It locks my powers, keeping me from using to much of it at one time and it is tied to my life force."

"I see. So in other words, you need it."

Nora nods "Without it i am powerless, or dead." Nora comes over setting it on the coffee table before checking Kain's leg. "Your knee is very swollen."

"It'll heal. Werewolves heal faster than humans anyway."

"I still want you off that leg for 4 weeks."

Kain salutes her with a smirk. "Yes ma'am."

Nora laughs watching as kain leans forward kissing her cheek a blush spreading across her cheek.

"I hate you for making me blush." Nora mutters.

"Did I do that? Maybe I need to turn off my charm. I can start talking like a drunk sailor if you like." Kain says with a wink.

Nora puts a finger to his lips silencing him before kissing him hard on the lips. "That's what I like about you. Don't ever change "

"Yes ma'am."

Nora gets up grabbing a bag of ice from the fridge walking back to Kain setting it over the swollen part of his knee." That should help the swelling, so what are you watching?" She asks looking at the tv.

"Well, if it doesn't I guess my leg will fall off," Kain say with a laugh. "It's a horror movie called rings." Kain reaches and grabs his plate of food as his stomach growls.

"Sounds like the wolf is hungry." She laughs going into the kitchen to get her own plate.

"He's like me. When food comes around the stomach does all the growling." Kain takes a bite the pancakes nice and fluffy. "I could get used to your cooking." He smiles as she sits in a chair next to him.

" I'm glad you like it."

"So what do you do around here when you're not out working?"

Nora's face brightens. "If your done i will show you."

Kain sets his plate down and pauses the movie. "Sounds good to me."

Nora smiles help him up handing his crutches to him. "This is my favorite room in the house."

Nora grabs her sword off of the coffee table. "Ready?"

"Lead the way."

She leads him down a side hall and turns stopping at a flight of stairs going down. "Need help?"

"With stairs? Yeah, I think so."

She nods turning on the light before taking one of the crutches looping her arm under his slowly helping him down the stairs.

"So what did your family do? I mean you don't get such a place by working at a grocery store."

She stops. "Um my dad is the head of the black Rose." She sighs not being able to meet his eyes. "It's why he keep me locked up."

Kain nod slowly having heard of that name. "I see."

"I bet you hate me now."

"I don't really have a reason to."

Nora stares at him with disbelief. "What?"

"I've heard of your clan, but you've never bothered us."

"But everyone..."Kain kisses her silencing her words. Kain pulls back a moment later with a smile looking at her silently.

"You really like me don't you?"

He chuckles. "Would I kiss you if I didn't?"

"No I guess not" They get to the bottom of the stairs, Nora handing him the other crutch. To thick iron doors stand at the end of the hall, Nora goes to them pushing the doors open with no problem."This is it " Kain follows on his crutches looking around the room. His mouth falls open as he see a large underground aquarium filled with the most exotic animals, one aquarium even had a baby orca.

"How the heck do you manage to keep all this in here?"

"My dad has his ways." She goes to the tank with the orca. "This aquarium is connected to the swimming pool. Namu is the orcas name"

Kain smiles coming to stand next to her. "He's a long way from the ocean. How did you get him here?"

"He was injured can't ever be returned to the ocean and didn't have any room for him, so SeaWorld gave him to my dad and agree to help us take care of him."

"In other words, he's a rescue."

"Yep." She put her hand to the glass and Namu rubs his nose against the glass earning a smile from Nora."He is my best friend."

"He must not be very old considering his size."

"SeaWorld said he was about 5 months when he got rescued."

"Wow, He is pretty young then."

"Hey want to meet him in person?"

Kain nods with a laugh taking her hand. "That sounds like fun."

"But first we must conquer the stairs." Nora says pointing to them.

Kain roll his eyes. "Oh how fun."

"Don't worry you have me right?"

"Well, I'm hoping so, Otherwise it's a long crawl up."

Nora pokes his butt playfully before heading to the stairs and helps him up moves up the stairs slowly, holding onto his other crutch. As they reach the top, Nora hands him back the other crutch leading him back towards the kitchen, heading towards the back yard. with a gentle tug the door is opened Kain's eyes widening as he steps into the sun seeing a large swimming pool which covers more of the back yard.

"That is one big pool."

Nora laughs and sets Kain down on a chair taking of his shoes and rolling up his pant legs tying them in place before helping him to the edge of the pool sitting him down with his legs in the water.

"Well, the water feels nice at least." Kain looks behind him blushing slightly as he see Nora in her bra and underwear.

"What?"

"Well, that's a sight I wasn't expecting to see so soon."

Nora blushes. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

He shakes his head with a smile his eyes going over her body. "Not at all."

With a smirk Nora jumps into the water getting Kain all wet. With a splash Namu swims over to Nora as Kain watches her swim with him. She swims with him for a few minutes before swimming back over to Kain splashing him playfully. "How's your leg feeling today?" She asks, Kain helps her out of the pool.

"Gotta say, this is quite the place you have here."

"Well in the human world my dad is the head of the biggest company in the US, well was he got arrested to years ago, but we still have a lot of money."

"I'm surprised I don't see a bunch of security guards around you."

"I'm a shadow being I don't need guards "Nora takes his hand "You're worried about me aren't you?"

"A girl living all alone? What guy wouldn't be?"

She smiles touching his face "Yep you're the one." She whispers laying her head on his shoulder as Kain's arm circles her waist pulling her against him.

"Maybe this is fate."

"I feel you trying to explore down there "

"I'm not going too far. I know my boundaries."

Nora blushes looking at him. "To be honest I am curious how it would feel, and I wouldn't mind. I know that I want you." She whispers capturing his lips.

"There's no reason to rush things." He says breaking the kiss.

Nora pouts. "You're no fun, you know that?" Nora stands up wrapping a Towel around her waist before going to help Kain up.

"You know, in all fairness, I've been needing to find a mate."

Nora's eyes go wide "A...mate? Me?"

Kain nods looking up at her as the towel drops from her hand, a blush spreading across his face, his eyes dancing over her as she kneels in front of him.

"Is the urge getting really bad?"

"It's starting to."

"How bad is it now?"

"Not too bad."

"What should we do?

"Well, I suppose that is up to you."

"I want to help you." She says kissing him. "Don't worry i will be okay."

"Let's go inside first. We can do whatever we want then." Kain says as Nora helps him to his feet getting him his crutches before leading him back inside and into his room sitting him on the edge of the bed. "Your leg should be fine."

"True, but I probably shouldn't put weight on it right now."

Nora thnks for a moment before touching his leg a blue circle covering it before vanishing. "I put a protection spell over your leg."

"Well that should ease the pain."

Nora sits next to him touching his chest. "Whenever you're ready."

Kain kisses her as he set the crutches aside and put his arms around her, his hands softly caressing her skin. Nora breaths him in closing her eyes as his tongue explores her mouth. Kains hands run up and down her back his fingers catch the clasp of your bra, slowly unfastening it as his hands caress her.

"Do what feels right." He says around the kiss.

Pausing for only a moment she pushes his shirt up with one hand the other slipping into his pants, She struggles with the zipper before finally getting it down. Kain smiles as he slips her bra off kissing her again. Nora looks down at her breasts. " I know they are huge." She pushes one up staring at it.

Kain smiles as he kisses them. "They're perfect." Nora blushes reaching down freeing his dick pushing aside his underwear.

She takes it in her hand stroking it slowly " It's so hard."

"Well, there is a pretty girl stroking it so..." Kain smiles looking at her. Taking a deep breath she slides his pants down a bit taking his cock in her mouth, she swirls her tongue around the tip tasting a bit of pre cum. Kain groans kicking off his pants gently stroking her head, encouraging her more as he admires her.

Slowly Nora rolls onto her back looking over at Kain. "Ready?"

Kain smiles with a nod. "Ready as I'll ever be. We have any protection?"

Nora shakes her head " No. Let's just pray I don't get pregnant."

"You want to live dangerously huh?" Nora lays on her back spreading her legs as Kain moves between her legs kissing them all the way up then slowly kissing her pussy, running his tongue up and down. Nora groans deeply her hips bucking up shoving her pussy further into his face. "Mmmm,You sure you haven't done this before?" She asks breathlessly.

"Pretty sure. I don't recall being with anyone else."

"Well you know how to pleasure a girl." She smiles as she feels his cock press against her pussy begging for entry his crotch grinding against her.

"I think we're only getting started, don't you?"

Kain grins as he captures her lips slowly start to push forward.

She gasps gritting her teeth as his dick pushes into her.

"You're so huge." She mutters as Kain continues to push forward. Kain slowly push deeper, throbbing as he hold her hips while kissing her softly. She kisses him back, ecstasy swimming through her veins, his cock throbbing as He slides all the way to the end pushing into her womb. Kain gives her a sec before slowly starting to move back and forth, He kisses her neck, moving back and forth slowly but gaining speed, his arms around her.

She moan with Pleasure. "Kain does this mean we are together?"

"I believe it does." He continues thrusting, kissing her deeply. She smiles around the kiss, hugging him tight her body shaking with each thrust. "I...I love you."

"I love you too."

Tears collect in her eyes as he holds her to him. "I'm not alone anymore." She whisper into his shoulder.

"No, you're not." Kain continues to thrust into her not letting go his cock throbbing inside her.

"You feel so good." She relaxes feeling him speed up drilling far into her womb, she runs her hands through his hair looking into his eyes.

"I'm almost there."Kain groans looking back into hers feeling himself getting closer. Nora nods grunting as he thrusts fast and deep. "Go when you're ready Kain." Nora says touching his face as Kain groans thrusting deep and holds it, cum spilling from his cock.

She gasps cum filling every inch of her as she goes limp under him, her breathing coming fast her face flushed. He kisses her his hands holding her close as he buries his face in her neck, panting hard.

She rubs his back, his breath load in her ear, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. " You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Was this your first time?"

"Yeah, And you?"

Nora gives him a look. "I have been locked up my entire life, of course it is my first time."

"Right. Sorry.""

Nora laughs as her eyes start to close Kain grabbing a blanket and covering both of them, putting his arm around her as he falls asleep.


End file.
